


The Morning After

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the events in my previous one-shot "In Celebration," however it can stand alone if you would prefer it that way. Fluffy 'golden trio' smut. Post-Hogwarts, probably not epilogue-compliant, but you never know - we can dream! COMPLETE, Oneshot, Anal, Bi, F/M/M, Oral, PWP, Rim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).
> 
>  
> 
> Though this story can stand alone, it **_is_** a follow up to my previous one-shot "In Celebration". Scoot over there and check it out. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just keep it civil.

Hermione awoke to the intuitive feeling that she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, alerting her to the presence of someone else in her bedroom… or **_was_** it her bedroom? Her gaze traveled around the room, taking in the sparse furnishings, the Quidditch posters on the wall, and the bright orange duvet that was tangled around her bare legs, before coming to rest on a set of sparkling green eyes.

The events of the previous night came crashing down around her as she remembered the each and every incident that had led to her current position: the promotion; the drinks; the dancing; the feeling of Ron’s engorged cock against her arse as the music pulsed through her; the urge she’d felt to press her tongue to a bead of sweat that she watched travel down Harry’s neck as they moved to the rhythm of the sounds within the crowded nightclub. Only when Harry had distanced himself from her was she able to snap back to reality and stop herself (not a second too soon) from acting on her impulses. Back at their flat, she’d not had quite the same kind of willpower. She couldn’t remember what had moved her to kiss Harry, only that it had been wonderful, and from that moment on, she’d been completely lost in the sensation. She remembered Ron, tonguing her clit until she came, and the feeling of each of her best friends inside of her, making love to her, and the ecstasy that went with it.

She smiled.

“Good morning,” she whispered to the pair of bright, hopeful green eyes. Harry smiled back. She let her eyes travel downwards, breaking his gaze and appreciating the true beauty of his naked form. She’d loved him for years, and had always been aware of it in the back of her mind. Ron, too, for that matter. How she fell in love with both of her best friends was beyond her, and she was in no condition to analyze it further as her eyes roved over Harry’s body. He was lithe and wiry, his thin form hiding corded muscle just beneath the surface. A smattering of hair graced his chest, and led her eyes downwards to a slightly thicker trail of hair beneath his belly button, which turned into a nest of jet black curls framing his cock. His very hard, very aroused cock.

Hermione gasped, her eyes snapping back up to meet his as he grinned stupidly at her before pulling her into a passionate embrace. This kiss began nothing like their first had. Caution and tenderness had been replaced by a wild aggression, as he claimed her lips with his own. He sucked and pulled and bit, and she couldn’t help but moan when his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and kissed him back with equal fervor, forgetting to breathe, until her body instinctually forced her to break the kiss to avoid suffocation! After a few hearty gulps of air, Harry resumed the assault on her lips, rolling on top of her until the was pinned beneath him with her legs spread and waiting.

Without any preamble, Harry thrust himself inside of her, penetrating her to the hilt, before pulling almost all the way out and pounding back into her with even greater force. The bed rocked as Hermione cried out in abandon, and clutched at whatever she could to attain enough leverage to fuck him back with equal force. As Hermione began to see stars, Ron awoke to what he thought must have been a natural disaster.

His headboard was rattling uncontrollably against the wall, the bed was creaking, and he had an extraordinary pain in his right shoulder. Rolling off of his stomach, he felt the pain worsen, as Hermione’s nails dragged deep welts across his skin. Taking in the spectacle before him, Ron would have pinched himself to check that he wasn’t dreaming, had a set of fingernails not already caused him a good deal of pain that had assured him that his eyes did not lie. Hermione was in his bed, fucking his best mate with reckless abandon, and he wanted nothing more than to be a part of it.

Harry could feel himself getting close, his balls tightening, preparing to spill his seed into Hermione’s eager cunt. Harry’s brain and his balls, however, were, for once, thinking very different things. Harry wanted this to last. He wanted to watch this woman writhe beneath him all morning, and then again all afternoon if there was anything he could do about it. So he pulled out.

Hermione groaned in displeasure, releasing a half-sob at the loss of friction within her womb. The emptiness, however, was soon replaced by Harry’s fingers, three of them, as he thrust inside her once, twice, three times, before attacking her clit with his tongue. The intensity was more than Hermione could bear, and she let out a cry of passion as her walls convulsed around Harry’s sopping fingers. Her orgasm had ripped through her, but Harry had not yet had enough. Removing his hand, he continued to lap at her lips, her clit, her entrance, drinking in her scent and licking her clean. He could feel her legs begin to tremble as she geared up for another climax, when he was startled by a rather large hand gripping his shoulder.

Ron had had enough. He couldn’t stand to sit idly by and watch for one more moment without experiencing this act of passion right along with them. And so, when he was finally able to get Harry’s attention, he leapt at the first opportunity he had to join in on the fun. Taking even himself by surprise, he captured Harry’s mouth with his own, and traced his tongue along the other man’s lips, tasting Hermione’s juices. Harry’s eyes widened in shock before drifting contentedly shut as he kissed Ron back just as passionately. Hermione moaned as she watched her two friends exploring one another so intimately, Harry’s tight, lanky body contrasting with the larger man’s defined mass, muscles rippling as Ron’s strong arms grabbed at Harry in every way he could. She reached down and began to touch herself, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

She didn’t get very far before Ron’s hand had slapped hers away. Glaring at him with the kind of indignation she reserved only for Ron, she opened her mouth to let him have it, only to have his other hand clamp tightly over her lips. Her eyes widened with fury, as she watched Ron snog Harry senseless while she was helpless to do anything about the tight coil of heat that was pooling low in her belly. Ron broke the kiss, and winked at her, allowing Harry to take a moment to process what had just happened.

Ron pulled Hermione onto her knees so she was level with him, before wrapping his arms around her and claiming her lips much in the same way he had done to Harry. Hermione could taste herself on his lips, a taste that had been transferred there from *Harry’s* lips, and that thought was the most erotic thing she could ever think to experience. Dazed, and aroused beyond comprehension, Hermione didn’t realize that Ron’s lips had left hers until she felt his teeth bite down hard on her collarbone. She yelped at the sensation, not entirely disliking it, and not sure how she felt about that fact. There would surely be a mark there later.  
  
Ron’s exploration of her body continued, as he kissed his way down her belly, and swiped his tongue once across her clit. Hermione moaned her approval, but it was short-lived, and Ron pulled away, and repositioned her to better suit his design. He bent her over so she was on all fours, her face level with Harry’s groin. Harry, still in a daze over the kiss he had just shared with his best mate (the fact that he had enjoyed it immensely had startled him somewhat) was brought back to reality by the feeling of Hermione’s lips on his cock, as Ron guided her to take him all the way into her mouth.

Once he was certain that Hermione had the right idea, he left her to her own devices, positioning himself, once again, in a manner that gave him direct access to her most intimate of areas. Hermione moaned as Ron’s tongue entered her, a few tears escaping her eyes in her desperate need to reach completion once more. Before she could, however, Harry decided that he was no longer content to relinquish quite as much control as he had been, and he motioned for Ron to ease up, as he pulled away from Hermione’s hot mouth and directed her to lay back down on the bed. Facing one another on their sides, Harry entered her once again, this time slowly and deliberately, relishing every moment, and watching every contour of her face as he moved within her.

Ever impatient, Ron repositioned himself to better serve his purposes, raising Hermione’s leg so it draped over Harry’s hip, giving Ron access to their intimately joined parts. He resumed his onslaught with his tongue, lapping at her entrance and tasting Harry’s cock as he slowly slid in and out of her, before moving further back, tracing the outline of her rear opening with the very tip of his tongue as Hermione gasped and shivered. Having not yet been shooed away from that particular place as he’d expected to be, he began to attack it with vigor, circling her entrance, and plunging his tongue into her tight, previously untouched opening. Grasping the base of Harry’s cock with the hand that wasn’t occupied caressing Hermione’s supple cheeks, he slid his index finger along the shaft, parallel with Harry’s hard-on and slipped it inside of Hermione, her wetness coating his finger as she stretched around the multiple intrusions into her body - “intrusions” that she was almost afraid to admit were all-too-welcome. A second finger entered her, along with Harry’s penis, and she gasped at the sensation of being to completely filled.

Removing his fingers from her cunt, which he now felt were sufficiently lubed, he replaced his curious tongue with the equally curious digits, circling around her entrance before entering her with one, and then two fingers. Hermione squirmed at the sensation, scrunching up her face at the discomfort of it; uncomfortable, and yet aroused. Harry had stilled his movements, watching Ron as he prepared Hermione’s arse, and allowed her to get used to the sensation of him stretching her, readying her for more. Once she began to relax, Ron pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times before removing them, and climbing up her body to coax her to put her lips around his cock.

Tonguing his member, and taking him as deep as she could, Hermione was surprised when he pulled back after only a few moments. Harry put a hand to her face and gently tilted her head back to him before kissing her tenderly, while Ron positioned his now glistening, wet cock at her unoccupied entrance. Pressing in as slowly as he could bear, Ron entered her from behind, whispering encouraging words into her ear as he progressed ever deeper. Hermione cringed in pain, crying out at the intrusion, unsure whether to let it continue, or to crawl away from the painful invasion. Harry pulled back just far enough to look directly into her eyes, locking his gaze with hers, reassuring her without words, before leaning back in to kiss away the few tears that had fallen, and beginning to move inside her once more.

The pain, when combined with the pleasure she was experiencing, was bearable, and soon Ron was fully sheathed inside of her, each man pressed intimately against her and inside her from either side. Hermione had never felt so full. As Harry continued his thrusts, Ron began to move in time with them, and soon the pain decreased to a dull ache, which eventually led way to an extraordinarily pleasurable feeling as Hermione experienced what it felt like to be more intimately connected to the two most important men in her life than she ever thought possible.

Giving into abandon, Ron began to pump into her in earnest, unable to deny himself the pleasure any longer. Harry increased his pace as well, and soon all three were panting and writhing in a tangle of limbs, unaware of where one body ended and another began. Sensing his imminent release, Harry reached between them and began rubbing at Hermione’s clit, determined to bring her to the release that she so desired. At the touch of his hand, Hermione’s world exploded into a million tiny fragments, and by the time she was able to place them all together again, both men lay sated and panting on either side of her, sweat mingling and collecting in small pools in every available crevice, as their seed dripped down her thighs.

Snuggling up between her two favourite men, Hermione yawned, and succumbed to the idea of sleeping late, just this once. Wrapping an arm around Harry’s bare chest, and reaching the other behind her to squeeze Ron’s side as he lay spooned against her back, she murmured the words “I love you,” embracing both men with the sleepy verbal confession. The only response she received was a loud snore from Ron behind her, and a contented sigh and sleepy upturned smile from Harry as both her boys drifted off to sleep in her embrace. It was all the reciprocation she needed to hear, as she let herself join them in peaceful slumber.


End file.
